


Tea Break

by DiDaydreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Pre-Slash, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being such a tea-junkie sometimes causes a bit of a problem for Dori. Such as the fact that it can make you need to urinate quite often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Break

Dori pushed his thighs together as discreetly as he could. Which was quite discreetly as he had gotten a lot of practise. 

There was an insistent pressure low in his belly, pressing against his prick. With his back turned away he gave the base of his shaft a quick pinch between thumb and forefinger with sure and well practised ease. He could wait a little longer, he had to wait a little longer. He had relived himself not three hours or so past, and he could not bee seen being so full again so soon. 

Thorin called that they would move on to the road again, and they all mounted the ponies. Dori winched when he had to raise his leg to mount his pony. He had to pinch the base of his prick once again when he found himself seated in the saddle, legs spread too much for his comfort. But it would do. 

He followed the movements of his pony, not wanting to have his bladder surprisingly jolted. Wincing a little the few times the step of the pony shook him too much for comfort.

He wriggled a little in his seat when the pressure began to build. His bladder was now most decidedly full, no room for a drop more, or else he would begin to leak, he was sure of it. It had happened once or twice, but not so much that it had been discovered. His legs moved restlessly in the stirrups, as he wriggled some more, trying to put as little pressure and discomfort as possible on his bladder. His prick felt heavy and sensitive between his legs, a little hard due to his need.

His bladder constricted unexpectedly, he could feel his small-clothes becoming a bit damp. 

A few drops leaked from his prick and he shuddered. He would not call for a halt, only to have the rest of the company witness him stumble off his pony, struggle with his trousers in his haste and need, and empty his bladder in a forceful messy burst. His bladder twitched once more. Ah! He should not have imagined it! A few more drops leaked from his prick. Next time they halted he would have to go.

Call for a halt....

Please call for a halt?

Oh for the sake of Mahal, I can't be the only one feeling the need for a short rest now!

The walls of his full bladder twitched and cramped dangerously, threatening to soak his trousers all the way down to his boots. And would not that be a fine state to find himself in?!

He bit down some of his more creative curses and shifted some more in his saddle. He was very good at always doing things like that when no one was watching him, but right now he suddenly found himself observed by a hobbit. And to Dori's slight horror, it looked a lot like Mr Baggins could see exactly what his predicament was. Mr Baggins pulled his pony closer to him and said in a low voice “I think we are going to take a short rest very soon” Dori gave a curt nod “That would suit me” Mr Baggins' voice and eyes were sympathetic, so he made sure to not snap at the hobbit, as Dori's current situation was not his fault after all.

Mr Baggins was also right in his predictions, as a few minutes later, Thorin called for a short break.

Wonderful!

Dori dismounted slowly and carefully, not wanting to have an accident now that he was so close. He could also see that he was not the only one needing to empty his bladder right now, which made his need more acceptable.

He walked purposely behind some bushes with quick, measured steps. The lacing to his trousers were swiftly dealt with, and he could at last void his full bladder. His shoulders sagged as he relived himself in a hard arch, hitting the grass and leaves under him in a rush. He breathed out slowly as he continued to piss, keeping his moans of pleasure to himself.

Finally empty, he laced up his trousers with much less urgency then he undid them with. Stepping out from the bushes he almost collided with Mr Baggins, who was walking around from the large tree next to Dori's bushes. Most likely walking away from the same errand as Dori.

“Oh, I'm sorry Mr Dori, I did not see you there”

“It's no problem Mr Baggins, I did not notice you either”

Bilbo looked him quickly up and down, taking in the dwarfs much more relaxed posture.

“I hope you're feeling better now”

Dori chuckled, feeling so much lighter after his relief.

“Yes, much better thank you”

He clasped the hobbit's shoulder briefly before the walked back to join the others.

Their break was not a long one, and very soon they were back on the road.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They had now passed mid-day a good while ago. There would be no breaks before they made camp for the night.

And Dori began to feel the first signs that he needed to go again. It was only a faint tingling for now, and if he actually went he would not urinate that much at all. It would be a waste of time  
for the company if he should go behind some bushes every time he felt the need. 

Tea for breakfast and lunch was wonderful, and yet, Dori squirmed as his need to urinate grew steadily for each hour that passed. He was now at the stage when he needed to find something else to occupy his mind with, or he would be unable to stop focusing on his bladder and his need to empty it.

Poems he had learned as a child.

New recipes he should try in his restaurant.

A new type of yarn and knitting-pattern that would look lovely.

That blend of tea that.....oh

He covertly took a hold of the base of his prick. Holding on to it for a few steps until the wave of need abated. One of the good things with wearing a knee-length coat was that he could hide certain movements in the folds of the fabric. And when Nori looked at him without no glint of understanding and teasing in his eyes, then he knew that this was something he was very good at. 

After that little wave of need he was good for a while. It was as if his body had conveniently forgotten that he needed to go very badly. Oìn would have a thing or five to say to him if he knew about it. But it would be so embarrassing if the others found out that he needed to urinate so often. If he began to develop problems because of his bladder-holding, then he would re-think his choices. But for now he would keep doing it. 

His prick was sensitive and heavy between his legs again. Whit a full bladder bulging and pressing against all kinds of spots inside him. A faint blush rose above his beard, as he rocked a bit back and forth. He had to admit that the pressure of holding it could be pleasurable for him, but that was something he preferred to experiment with in private.

He thought about Ori's work as a scribe, he was a talented dwarf and would go far. Dori had high hopes for his youngest brother.

He thought about what could be done for his wayward middle brother, to keep him out of trouble. Perhaps some occupation that could keep him focused, on the right side of the law, and yet be sneaky and suspicious enough to keep Nori happy. Perhaps they would have to invent something for him. 

He thought about the goal for their quest, and the dragon that blocked their way to it.

He thought about, oh, no, no. His bladder was reminding him of it's presence and exactly how full it was again. He bounced his legs a little in his stirrups, masking it as a need to stretch his legs. Slowly and covertly squirming and rocking in the saddle. Then a quick pinch to his prick.

There, a little better again. 

It was however a short-lived relief, and Dori could no longer help himself from squirming every other minute. Always careful to be discreet. Perhaps he he could fall back a little, take out his prick, and then..? No the sound of his release would be heard and it would be too messy. 

The sky was getting darker now. Soon they would stop for the night. Ah! They had to. Dori's prick was leaking for the second time this day. His bladder a hard bulge in his soft belly. Rocking back and forth and on the verge of making him piss. He wished he could close his legs. 

He had to piss.

He needed to pee so very urgently.

It would feel so good to just relax and let himself go, his trousers becoming drenched and the fabric becoming darker, spreading from his crotch and down his legs. The pale liquid spurting through the seams and needle holes at the front of his trousers where his prick was hard and spilling in a thick stream that he could not control. 

Dori whimpered as quietly as he could. 

He would not loose control of himself, there would be no accidents. He simply could not make a fool of himself in such a manner.

Every step jolted him.

Cold sweat trickled down his back.

He had to hold his prick almost constantly. He was beginning to worry that he would not be able to hold himself until they made camp. A few more drops poured into his trousers. 

At one point Ori asked him if something was wrong. But he said he was just getting tired of sitting on the pony. 

He was dragged out of his musings by Thorin's voice.

“We will camp here for the night”

Dori dismounted his pony rather gracelessly. He had to get away to take care of his need quickly.

“We need some wood for a fire” Thorin called.

“I can do it!” 

It was Mr Baggins that had made the hasty offer. And before Dori knew what was going on he was dragged away into the woods by the hobbit. “I could use some help Mr Dori” he said by way of explanation when Dori began to fuss at being touched right now.

They gathered some sticks before Mr Baggins pushed Dori between the shoulder blades, towards a tree.

“You should take care of that while we are here as well”

Dori blinked, so the hobbit knew? Well he was currently pushing his thighs together in a telling manner. 

Bilbo smiled softly “You have been squirming for a good while, and you really look like you need to go now” The hobbit is not teasing, just sounding a bit concerned. Dori dropped the bundle of sticks he was holding and began tugging at his trousers. Mr Baggins couched and averted his eyes as Dori took out his prick. 

With a little push to his cramped up bladder, he is pissing. 

The relief is an immense pleasure, making his prick tingle and his toes curl in his heavy boots. The beam pouring from the tip of his prick is forceful and unbroken, and he makes sure to aim against the thick trunk of the tree, to minimise the sound of his bursting release. He wriggles his hips and bum gently as he keeps reliving his brimful bladder, small whimpers and sighs of pleasure slipping from his slightly parted lips. After some time the beam taper off, and he is empty. 

He tuck himself into his trousers slowly, his prick now half-hard, and a delightful tingling spreading out from his abdomen. 

A small cough remind him that he is not alone. Bilbo is standing not that far from his right side, the bundle of sticks for the fire held at a somewhat awkward angle in front of him, and his face warm with his blush. Dori can feel a blush rising in his own cheeks, hot and pink. Their eyes, brown meeting grey, makes the tension go out of the situation, and they offer each other a small smile. 

Dori picks up the wood he dropped beside him, and tuck them under one arm. He close the gap between himself and Bilbo with brisk steps. “Thank you” he says, his voice prim and warm at the same time, as he bends down slightly to place a soft kiss to Bilbo's cheek. Bilbo blink a couple of times, resisting the urge to touch the spot Dori just kissed. “You're welcome” 

There is a note of embarrassment in Dori's voice as he ask “Do you think I can, rely on your help and discretion like this again?” Bilbo nod and place a hand on Dori's upper-arm. “Yes, of course” 

They walk in step side by side on their way back to the others. 

Some hours later, Dori can feel the pressure beginning to build up in his bladder once again. He discreetly crosses his legs, and masks his need to squirm a little as a desire to get into a better position. He and Bilbo exchange a look and a small smile. 

When Bilbo excuse himself and walk into the forest, Dori waits a few seconds before he follows him.


End file.
